Con ganas de matarte
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Porque en la vida de John siempre han habido ganas de matar a Sherlock, desde motivos como que llena la cocina de miembros humanos hasta por su "muerte", pero aunque siempre tendrá ganas de matarlo, también tendrá ganas de otras cosas. — Johnlock, Reto 20 días Beatle!lock del Foro I'm Sherlocked —
1. I want hold your hand

"**Con ganas de matarte"**

* * *

Porque en la vida de John siempre han habido ganas de matar a Sherlock, desde motivos como que llena la cocina de miembros humanos hasta por su "muerte", pero aunque siempre tendrá ganas de matarlo, también tendrá ganas de otras cosas. _— Johnlock, Reto 20 días Beatle!lock del Foro I'm Sherlocked —_

* * *

_**Fanfiction dedicado a mi querido Moores, que seguramente esperará que cada día de este reto a ver las viñetas~ I love you, baby!~**_

* * *

"**I want hold your hand"**

_Por Amelia Badguy._

_280 palabras según Word._

Lo observaba siempre que podía, cada vez que él iba a dejar flores a su tumba o, bien, siendo que sólo iba a conversar un poco con él, pidiéndole siempre lo mismo, una y otra vez, que regresará, pero aún no podía, aún no terminaba con su trabajo, se decía mentalmente para no caer en la intención de volver y hacer lo que tanto había deseado desde su "muerte", volver a sujetar la mano de John Hamish Watson.

No entendía lo que le pasaba, él no era una persona de contacto físico, mucho menos de sentimientos, pero desde que había escapado con John aquella noche, antes de su suicidio, y había tomado la mano del médico, en él había nacido una necesidad que no entendía.

Era casi comparable cómo cuando deseaba un cigarrillo, pero una necesidad aún más fuerte de sentir la nicotina corriendo por su sistema.

Lo que él quería sentir era tibia mano de John contra la suya, sentir como esos dedos rasposos — que seguramente eran por todas las cosas que él le hacía hacer y las que había pasado antes de conocerlo —, se afirmaban con fuerza contra su mano, como si no hubieran querido soltarlo nunca.

¿Acaso era demasiado pedir que aquella tibia mano lo esperase para que, cuando volviera, se entrelazara con la suya? ¿Era demasiado pedir más?, claro que no era demasiado, se respondía mentalmente, observando al ex militar apoyarse en su bastón.

— Quiero tomar tu mano… — Susurró al viento cuando vio como la figura del médico se erguía, para alejarse cojeando de aquel lugar.

Definitivamente apresuraría su investigación, para poder volver y tomar aquella mano… que seguramente primero lo golpearía al verlo resucitado.


	2. Happiness is a warm gun

"**Happiness is a warm gun"**

_Por Amelia Badguy_

_449 palabras según Word._

Sus ojos recorrían con cansancio la habitación que hace años, porque ya habían pasado casi tres años, había pertenecido a su ex compañero de piso.

Estaba sentado en la cama, observando los muebles suavemente empolvados, nunca había tenido el valor para correr algo de algún lugar de aquel cuarto, nunca había deseado aquello, sabía que al dueño de aquella recamara no le gustaba que movieran sus cosas.

Un nudo se hizo en su garganta al pensar aquello, aunque habían pasado tanto años ya, aun no podía sacar de su mente aquella figura cayendo de aquella azotea. En sus pesadillas era un tema obligado ver aquel cuerpo tendido en el suelo, desangrándose y él no podía hacer nada.

Llevó una de sus temblorosas manos a refregar sus ojos, los cuales le dolían por el agotamiento físico y mental que tenía.

Muchas horas extras, sólo para evitar dormir, para evitar soñar, para evitar volver a aquel piso que tantos recuerdos le traía, pero del cual no se podía alejar.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, aquella era la pura y santa verdad, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo seguir su vida.

¿Cómo seguir sin Sherlock Holmes a su lado?

Suspiró pesadamente, mientras se recostaba con cuidado en la cama, inhalando el olor en la almohada, buscando encontrar aquel olor tan familiar de antaño, deseando que no se hubiera esfumado, que no se le escapara de las manos como Sherlock lo había hecho…

Sin notarlo siquiera, el sueño lo envolvió y se quedó dormido en aquel cuarto.

Tal vez si hubiera durado un poco más despierto, hubiera podido oír a aquella figura que entraba con cuidado al piso, hubiera sentido los pasos lentos subiendo por la escalera hacía la habitación.

Entre sueños se revolvía sintiendo como las pesadillas iban a comenzar a invadir su cansada mente… pero algo cambio aquello, un suave y tibio toque en su frente, una caricia dada con amor.

No sabía de dónde provenía y estaba demasiado cansado como abrir sus ojos, estando en aquel mundo entre el sueño y la realidad, sintió aquella mano acariciar sus cabellos, recorrer con cuidado su rostro.

Se sentía tan bien… se sentía casi feliz con aquellas tibias manos recorriendo y acariciando con suavidad su rostro…

Su adormilada mente le dijo algo curioso… la felicidad era tibia, pero sabía que la felicidad podía ser como un arma, que cuando se acababa te daba un disparo que te destrozaba el alma… entonces la felicidad era un arma tibia…

Sin notarlo ya, se rio quedamente en sueños, mientras que el hombre moreno, quién era el dueño de aquellas caricias en el rostro del rubio, susurró con suavidad.

— Descansa John… estoy de vuelta…


	3. Hello Goodbye

"**Hello Goodbye"**

_Por Amelia Badguy_

_356 palabras según Word._

Lentamente se fue despertando de su, extrañamente, tranquilo sueño. Aquella noche no había tenido pesadillas de ninguna clase, pensó ciertamente extrañado por aquel hecho, pues habían sido tantos días de noches de insomnios y de pesadillas…

Se incorporó en la cama y pudo apreciar cómo estaba arropado con una manta que él no recordaba haberse puesto la noche anterior. Suspiró con suavidad y sintió el olor a comida venir de la parte de abajo.

Seguramente la señora Hudson le había hecho desayuno.

Con una pequeña sonrisa se levantó y comenzó a bajar, llegando a la cocina.

— Buenos días, señora Hud… — Pero sus palabras murieron ahogadas en sus labios cuando vio la figura alta que estaba en la cocina, preparando el té.

— Buenos días John — Era él, pero no podía ser, ¡simplemente no podía ser! ¡No podía ser Sherlock Holmes! — El desayuno está listo… — Dijo señalando la mesa, dejándole ver que habían un par de tostadas con un té recién hecho.

— Estabas muerto… — Murmuró completamente desconcertado, mientras observaba al detective consultor, que estaba como si nada en su cocina, mirándolo con su típica mueca de cuando él decía algo demasiado idiota

— Tuve que fingir aquello, John, estoy vivo, ¿no ves? — Dijo como si nada, mirándolo, casi como esperando su reacción.

— ¡JODETE SHERLOCK! — Gritó el enfadado y herido médico caminando a buscar su chaqueta para salir, pero el brazo de Sherlock lo detuvo. — ¡Suéltame Sherlock!

— No, John, escúchame… — Intentó pararlo, pero el ex militar estaba realmente enojado, lo podía ver en cada gesto que tenía, que quería golpearlo, quería gritarle.

— Adiós, Sherlock — Bufó el médico, soltándose del agarré del detective, el cual suspiro escuchando como John rápidamente salía de aquel lugar, dejándolo ahí.

Sabía que John volvería a Baker Street después de unas horas, lo conocía perfectamente, tanto para saber que él volvería a decir "Hola" y John diría "Adiós", sin querer escucharlo si quiera, pero le contaría al médico lo que paso, aunque este no quisiera escucharlo y le llevase siempre la contra… aquella era la forma en la que siempre le había atraído John, y sabía que John era atraído por eso y más hacía él.


End file.
